


Dying Words

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dying Words

Steve x reader x Bucky x Natasha\

Soulmates. The words that sent both fear and excitement up the spines of any who heard it. To have a soulmate was to acknowledge you had a weakness. Was to acknowledge you would have to lose them one day.

“Y/N! Natasha! Steve is trying to burn down the kitchen!” Bucky yelled as you and Natasha entered your shared floor.

“Don’t listen to him! He’s exaggerating!” Steve called out before a loud hiss and a curse came from the kitchen.

“Are we going to the hospital or not? I need to know if I have to leave my shoes on.” Natasha said, pulling you into the kitchen.

“We don’t have to go to the hospital.” Steve scoffed. He was standing before a smoking stove and had Bucky looking over a burn on his arm.

“You have a blistering burn on your arm, you punk.” Bucky sighed. “Baby doll where’d you put the first aid kit?”

“Cabinet over the fridge.” You answered, moving to clean up the mess on the stove. “Christ Steve. What were you trying to make?”

“Pasta,” Steve responded as Bucky began to rub numbing cream on his burn.

“It’s all stuck to the bottom of the pot.” You told him. “And burnt.” You added, using a knife to try and cut the burnt pasta out of the pot.

“I liked that pot.” Natasha sighed. “Steve, what have we said about you being in the kitchen unsupervised?”

“I’ve been practicing. Wanda said I’ve made progress.” Steve whined as Bucky chuckled. 

“Well, the kitchen’s not on fire. So I suppose that’s progress.” Natasha said.

“I wanted to do something special for the three of you,” Steve said as Bucky wrapped the still red, yet healing, burn. “We only have a couple more days together before we’ll be apart for months. I wanted to do something special.” He reiterated.

Steve was not wrong. The three of you had two more days together after tonight before you would be left alone for the next few months.

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky were all being sent out of the country. None of you were sure how long they would be gone but it would not be a quick mission.

“The thought is special, Stevie.” You smiled at the blonde. “But in future, if you want to surprise us, order in.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Steve smiled.

“Okay then. We have two days left together before we’re forced to separate,” Bucky begun, pulling you into his side. “I suggest none of us leave this floor until then.”

“I could get behind that,” Natasha smirked, snaking her arm around Steve’s middle. “Two days with just the three of you. Don’t have to see anyone else, don’t have to get out of bed, don’t have to wear clothes.” She grinned, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck. “Just the four of us for two days long.”

“That sounds really good.” You said, leaning your head against Bucky’s shoulder.

“That’s three out of four. What do you say, Stevie?” Bucky asked the blonde.

“I’d say that sounds really good.” Steve smiled at the three of you. “Two days. Just the four of us.”

Day 1

“Why hello there.” You grinned as two arms wrapped around your waist. “Did you sleep well?”

“It would have been much better if you were in bed with us.” Natasha hummed.

“I was in bed with you.” You denied.

“Yeah, but you didn’t wake up with us,” Natasha whined. “You got up at a normal time and you’re showering as if you have somewhere to go.”

“Maybe I just wanted you to join me in the shower.” You smirked. “Did you ever think about that?”

“If that was your plan, you’re an evil genius,” Natasha stated. “God save us all if you try into a villain.”

“Y/N can’t be a villain,” Bucky said, entering the large shower with Steve right behind him. “She’s too sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you, Buck.” You said, squirting shampoo into your hand and massaging it into Natasha’s scalp. “What’s the go for today?”

“After the shower, I’ll make us breakfast.” Bucky started.

“Steve stay out of the kitchen.” Natasha cut in as you carefully rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

“Then Steve wants to knock some of those movies off his list. After that, I thought you two could pick what we do.” Bucky continued as if he had not been interrupted.

“Get ready to drunk bake with me,” Natasha smirked. “I just got a box of vodka from Russia herself.”

“Me and Steve can’t get drunk,” Bucky told the redhead. “Y/N doesn’t drink to excess and at this point, even you can’t get drunk on vodka.”

“We can all still drink.” Natasha shrugged. “It’s much more fun to cook with vodka.”

“The fire extinguisher’s still good, right?’ You asked Bucky, causing Steve to chuckle.

"Don’t mock me while I have shampoo in my hands,” Natasha said.

“I mean I love you and you’re fantastic.” You told her. Both boys laughed at your quick retraction as Natasha smirked in victory.

“That’s what I thought you said.”

“Steve you don’t even like this movie! Why are we still watching this?” Bucky groaned. 

“Because we already started it. And if we start something we have to finish it.” Steve said. 

“You can stop with the patriotic attitude. It’s just a movie.” You said, throwing a pillow at the Captain.

“That’s it. I can’t do this anymore. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please stop the movie?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes, Agent Romanoff.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

“Natasha we were supposed to finish it,” Steve complained.

“You don’t care. You were on your phone twenty minutes ago.” She waved him off.

“Okay we have watched three movies on your list and you hated the last two.” You clapped your hands as you stood. “I say you remove any more movies Tony suggested from your list after that.”

“I agree with Y/N,” Bucky said as Natasha also rose.

“Next on the list vodka.” Natasha proclaimed, moving into the kitchen.

“I thought it was baking?” Steve asked as you all followed her into the kitchen.

“Same difference.” Natasha shrugged, opening the new crate of her favorite drink.

Natasha quickly poured four glasses as Bucky grabbed a selection of cake boxes from the cupboard.

“Which are we in the mood for today?” He asked.

“Whatever’s highest in sugar.” You told him as Natasha handed you your glass.

“Triple chocolate cake it is.” Bucky nodded.

Twenty minutes after Bucky had chosen the box mix Natasha let out a sigh and pointed a spoon at you and Steve.

“When we said cooking, I thought we’d all make it. Not have you two just laze on your asses.” She said.

“I am doing work. I’m making sure Steve doesn’t step foot in the kitchen.” You smiled.

“And I’m drinking just like you asked,” Steve told her.

“We’re dating a couple of smart asses,” Natasha said to Bucky who nodded in agreement.

“You know what Steve? We are being terrible partners.” You said, standing and moving towards your partners. “Let me help you with this darling.” You took the spoon from Natasha’s hand and flung a glob of the sweet chocolate at her face.

Bucky laughed at Natasha’s face of surprise and you turned to him.

“You got something on your nose, hon.” You told Buck, flinging another large chunk at him.

“Now you’re in for it,” Bucky said, reaching for you.

“Steve help me!” You called for the man as you dodged Bucky but ran into Natasha.

“No can do, Y/N, not allowed in the kitchen. Remember?” Steve smirked.

“Oh no, kotenok.” Natasha mock cooed, passing you to Bucky who held you close. “It looks like you got a little something on you too.” She said, holding the bowl in both hands.

“Nat don’t you dare.” You warned, wiggling in Bucky’s hold.

“Sorry can’t hear you,” Natasha smirked, pouring the batter over your head.

“Nat no!” You squealed. “Now I have to go for another shower.” You groaned, wiping the batter out of your eyes once Bucky let you go.

“Fortunately for you, I can help you here,” Steve said, taking your hand and pulling you towards the bathroom. 

“Thanks, Steve.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Unlike you two with the cake mix, we can be helpful too,” Bucky said, moving to follow the two of you.

“Oh no. I think the two of you have a mess to clean up.” Steve told the brunette. 

“Maybe if you’re quick enough you can join us in the shower.” You said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before pulling Steve with you. 

“That was fast,” Steve commented once Natasha and Bucky entered the shower. “Are you sure you cleaned up the mess?”

“For the most part.” Natasha shrugged, pulling you close. “You still smell so sweet, kotenok.” She hummed.

“I can think of one thing we were supposed to add to today’s schedule,” Bucky smirked.

“Well we better hop to it then, shouldn’t we?” Steve agreed with him.

Day 2

“I ordered the pizza, so I dib not getting it,” Natasha said, curling into Bucky’s side.

“And I’m just too warm right now to move.” You said, pushing your back into Steve’s chest. “So it’s gotta be one of you boys.”

“Well with reasons like that I can see why it has to be us.” Bucky snarked. “Sorry, Stevie, but when the time comes it’ll have to be you.”

“Jerk,” Steve mumbled into your hair. “Fine, I’ll get the pizza when it comes.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss the man.

“You’re going to need to put pants on,” Bucky told him.

“I’m going to need to find pants.” Steve corrected him, lifting his head to scope out the bedroom floor.

“And a shirt,” Natasha interjected. “We love this, but it’s for us, not the delivery guy.”

“Seconded.” You agreed with the woman.

“I don’t even know where my clothes are.” Steve sighed, unwinding his arms so he could search for them.

“It’s cold without you, Steve.” You grumbled, rolling into Bucky’s side.

“What are you going to do without us here?” Bucky teased, wrapping his arm around you. 

“Freeze and get my own pizza.” You quipped, pressing your face into his chest.

“Oh, poor baby,” Natasha said, reaching over to hold your hand. “We’re making you get your own pizza? We’re monsters.”

“You’re not monsters. Fury’s the monster for sending you on the mission.” You told her, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Bucky smirked.

“Don’t you dare.” You gasped, rolling on top of him. “Man’ll kill me.”

“Bucky’s not cruel enough to do that,” Steve assured you. “He wants to come back to you, not have you killed by Fury.”

“You better all come back to me.” You said, moving off Bucky and sitting up in bed. “I’ll kill you otherwise.”

“Terrifying from the woman who was covered in chocolate cake yesterday.” Natasha teased you.

“That wasn’t my fault.” You whined.

“We promise to come back to you,” Steve swore, sitting on the edge of the bed having found his pants.

“Can’t have anyone else take our jobs of pizza collector and personal heaters, now, can we?” Bucky added with a smirk.

“Oh shut it.” You laughed, hitting the brunette in the chest. “But seriously, you have to come back to me.”

“We always do, kotenok,” Natasha said. “Always.” She repeated, taking your hand and kissing the back of it.

“Your delivery has arrived.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, ruining the tender moment.

“Shirt, Steve,” Natasha reminded as Steve stood.

“Yes, dear,” Steve said, grabbing Buckys from the ground. “I’ll be back with sustenance. Stay in bed.”

“Wasn’t planning on moving.” Bucky murmured, pulling you and Natasha close.

“Hurry back, Steve.” You called, relaxing into Bucky’s hold.

Three months did not pass quickly, they seemed to crawl by like that of a snail.

No-one was allowed any contact with your partners or the team they went with.

You had no idea how close they were to being done, no idea if anyone was injured if they were captured and no idea as to if anyone were alive.

It was a Tuesday when you got a phone call. You had been in the kitchen reheating last night’s leftovers as the phone rung shrilly with an unknown number.

“Hello, Y/N L/N speaking." You said, stepping away from the noise in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby doll.” A gasp escaped your lips. Not at the sound of Bucky’s strained voice but at the burning sensation in your thigh. Those three words were your soul mate words. And they were now burned into your skin upon your hearing of them. “Given the fact you’re crying, I’d wager you got those words burnt into your skin?”

“Bucky please don’t. Please don’t tell me this is happening.” You whispered, sinking to the ground.

“I’m sorry, baby doll, but we’re dying.” He told you somberly. “We don’t have a lot of time but we just want you to know we love you.

"This can’t be happening. Please don’t do this.”

“Can you please just say the words for me, baby doll?” Bucky begged you.

“I love you. God, I love you so much.” You sobbed. “I love you so much it hurts, this can’t be happening.”

“I’m sorry kotenok but it is," Natasha said suddenly. Your sobs increased at the sound of her voice and the continued burning of your body.

"Nat, please, I can’t lose you all. Please, I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” Natasha choked. “But unfortunately this is what’s happening and we can’t do anything about it. We need to keep going after we’re gone. The house we bought is finished, so if you need to go anywhere go there. Clint and Tony promised to look after you and check up on you if anything happened to us.”

“I don’t want them. I want the three of you.” You shook your head. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry we can’t give you that,” Natasha said, sadly.

“You promised me you’d all come back." You said. "You promised you’d come home.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but we can’t come home,” Steve said, causing another round of sobs from you.

“You have to come home, Steve. You have to and not just for me.” You sobbed. “I’m pregnant, I’m going to have our child.”

“Oh, God.” Steve cried. You could hear relaying the news to your other partners as you continued to cry. “How far along are you?”

“Three months.” You sniffed. “It’s a little girl. Steve, please come home. Can you please all just come home?”

“I wish we could, Y/N. I wish we could. I love you, sweetheart. We all love you and we love our daughter. Tell that. Tell her that for us.”

“I will.” You nodded instantly. “I’ll tell her every day.”

“I’m sorry, we can’t be there for her. Or for you.” Steve apologized. “We have to go now, sweetheart.”

“No please, just a little longer please.” You begged him.

“We’re out of time, Y/N.” He told you.

“I can’t do this without you.” You sobbed. Your entire body was shaking as you became overcome with grief.

“Yes, you can,” Steve said, sadly. “And we’ll be with you in spirit. This is goodbye Y/N. We love you.” He added. Without waiting for you to repeat the sentiment, he ended the call.

You sat there on the kitchen floor for several more minutes. You heard the microwave beeping and you could hear F.R.I.D.A.Y. but those noises were muffled compared to the ringing in your ears.

And suddenly you were screaming. Your hand placed firmly on your barely there bump. The last remainder of your partners. The last remainder of Natasha, Steve and Bucky.

You had to go on for her. Even if you were alone. You had to go on for her.

Soulmates. The words that sent both fear and excitement up the spines of any who heard it. The dying words of your soulmate, or in your case soulmates, were burned onto a persons skin. Some thought it a blessing, never truly knowing who your soulmate was until you heard those dying words. 

Others thought it a curse, to be stuck with their final words branded on your body. To have to go the rest of your life with their final sentiment on your form, you could see where they were coming from.

You weren’t sure which side you fell on. Whether this was a curse or a blessing. The only thing you truly knew was that you a daughter on the way and all three of your soulmates had died without ever meeting her.


End file.
